trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ImpulsivelyAltruistic
- Normal= - Outfits ▼= - Formal= }} - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Winged= }} |-|-|-|caption = it's nooot right tooo treat ooothers differently because ooof blooodtype,,, it's nooot it's nooot it's nooot it's nooot it's )nooot(!!! |title = Sylph of Mind |age = 6.5 sweeps (14 human years) |screenname = impulsivelyAltruistic |style = all lowercase, typically no punctuation. triples her o's, commas and other punctuation (when need be) like,,, this!!! uses "..." a lot. uses ")" and "(" for emphasis (it's like )this( instead). makes the gerand "ing" as "ign." when serious, she will capitalize but will not use punctuation. her 3's are )3( and her 8's are )8( |zodiac = Andromeda Princess |specibus = batkind |fetch = Impromptu |relations = Maitea Givare (matesprit) Ceatus Cetids (moirail) The Puissant Frenetic (inverted self) The Vagabond (ancestor) (deceased) Androx Vashti (dancestor) Battie (bat lusus) |planet = Land of Circuits and Reflections (LOCAR) |like = Baseball, human clothing, grunge|aka = }} Romeda Vashti, her Trollian handle being impulsivelyAltruistic, is a female teal blooded troll. She is a Sylph of Mind, the matesprit to Maitea Givare and the moirail to Ceatus Cetids. Her associated zodiac sign is the Andromeda Princess. She has ADHD by human standards, or "Troll ADHD," and has impulsive tendencies but she doesn't always let that bring her down. The first part of her handle, impulsively, regards to her personality, as she is known to do "what she wants without exactly thinking" (which is ironic), and the second part, altruistic, refers to her personality as well, given the fact that despite her impulsive nature, she is rather very compassionate with her friends. Etymology "Romeda" is directly retrieved from "Andromeda," which means "to be mindful of a man." The man in the description may refer to Ceatus, and the mindful part definitely refers to her being a mind player. It's also worth mentioning that her dancestor's name, Androx, was also derived from Andromeda (the meaning fits Androx more than Romeda, though). Romeda's original name was Phoebe (which meant "bright" and "pure"), but that was changed. Her last name, "Vashti," is Persian for "beautiful, best." Introduction > Be the Eccentric Girl Your name is ROMEDA VASHTI. You don't have much FRIENDS, but damn are you very APPRECIATIVE for the ones you HAVE. Especially CEATUS CETIDS, your MOIRAIL. You are an AVID baseball fan, and adore playing it with your STRIFE SPECIBUS, which, coincidentally, is also a BAT. You have a tendency to do IRRATIONAL things with your bat, but hey, the higher up the spectrum, the likeliness the IRRATIONAL things happen. You also love anything that is related to a bat, like the BASEBALL BAT but also ANIMAL BATS. You go BAT''SHIT ECSTATIC whenever you hear anything partaining to the word BAT. But BATS aren't the only thing you enjoy. You also enjoy GRUNGE STYLE OF CLOTHING, what else can explain the HOLES IN YOUR PANTS? You seem to adore HUMANS, as you partake in wearing GLASSES, but that may be because your VISION IS SHIT sometimes. Do you enjoy MATH? HELL NO. MATH is a sore subject, and for being a MIND PLAYER, you sure as hell CAN'T PUT YOUR MIND TO IT AT ALL. Do you like making puns? Whenever it's convenient, as evident in the sentences before this one. However, your hive seems to be GEOMETRICALLY CORRECT, surprisingly, so maybe you can PUT YOUR MIND TO IT, but only when you ''want to. However, your RESPITEBLOCK is always messy, no matter how many times you fix it up. Ceatus even scolds you time to time about it, but what can you do? Your trolltag is impulsivelyAltruistic and you speak in a usually chill manner but alsooo yooou repeat wooords and actiooons because yooou like repeating things. Personality and Traits Romeda is generally a pleasant and friendly troll. For being in the middle of the spectrum (but leaning towards highblood), she doesn't exactly display violent tendencies. She does have said tendencies, but they are not as often displayed (they are displayed when using her prized weapon, her bat). Instead, it's more of impulsivity that is present, as she has tendencies to do what she wants at the moment without exactly putting much thought into her actions. This is ironic, given the fact that she is a mind player. Unfortunately, her moirail Ceatus and her matesprit Maitea don't always correct her tendencies. She is very accepting of others and always shows respect to lowbloods and especially to the highbloods, regardless of whether or not they are nice to her. She even shows respect for mutuants and considers them "trooolls that deserve respect like yooou and me." She makes sure she does this to avoid conflict and complications, and also because "it's better tooo be nice,,, isn't it???." This respect is evident with her moirail, as she is very playful and respectful with him because Ceatus is a seadweller of high nobility status, or simply he is a higher caste than her. In fact, whenever she forms close bonds with trolls, she shows a more exuberant side to her and quickly attaches to them. Romeda doesn't always detect sarcasm as fast as other trolls do, and for some reason, she cannot bring herself to troll other people. She has ADHD, as she shows impulsive tendencies, is most of the time hyperactive, repeats certain words and actions (e.g. twirling her bat and hair), occasionally has trouble concentrating on stuff she has to learn, and just can't seem to stop bouncing her leg or fidgeting any body part whenever sitting down. She considers her ADHD (and her hyperactivity) as an advantage and a "gift" because she has a high stamina that allows her to keep going. Romeda also has a fixed interest on bats, which includes baseball bats and the bat animals. Whenever she has fixed interests like bats, she may not stop talking about them and generally wants her friends to enjoy (or at least tolerate) her interests. When it comes to her friends, she will make sure she will support and care for them in the best way that she can. Androx, Ceatus and Maitea enjoy listening to Romeda ramble, something that Romeda is still in disbelief over. Miscellaneous Hive Romeda's hive was originally located in a cave and not located by other trolls' hives, before being transported into her land, the Land of Circuits and Reflections (LOCAR). It's very geometrically perfect, probably because Romeda actually put thought into making her hive instead of winging it. It's a dark teal like color, with blotches of black paint splattered all over it. It's in the shape of her sign, mostly because she and her lusus couldn't think of any other shape to construct it in. Respiteblock Romeda's respiteblock is medium sized and the walls are the colors of her pants, dark grey. There are very few blotches of teal paint on the walls, for decoration. Clothes are usually scattered around and has been described to constantly be messy, no matter how many times Romeda cleans it up. On one of her walls is a picture of Romeda and Ceatus together. There's another one on a different wall of her and Androx, with a Persea behind the two. And there's a third one of Maitea and Romeda together, side-hugging each other. There's notes nailed into her wall, presumably to help her remember to do things she has to do. Her recuperacoon is fuchsia colored (possibly alluding to Ceatus) and is hung upside down, much like how a bat sleeps. A dresser is located next to it, and that's where she would put her bat on if she does not captchalogue it. Her computer station is located near a window, and her desk is almost messy. There's usually papers scattered all over it, but at least there's no food on it. Just papers. Her monitor is a cyan like color with notes plastered all over it as well. Her monitor symbol is a bat and is fuchsia. Strife Specibus Romeda's strife specibus is the batkind. It is a teal bat with scratches and stickers all over it. Ceatus was the one who suggested to put stickers on it. Romeda's bat was described to be her "prized possession" by Ceatus, and that she doesn't let anyone touch it. Fetch Modus Romeda's Fetch Modus is Impromptu. The captchalogue cards are multiple colors, but range between the colors (and tones) on the spectrum. The first card is always a burgundy color, but after that the order is random. Whenever Romeda captchalogues anything, it is randomly thrown into an unused card and it gets scattered in the Fetch Modus. However, if you want to take out something, you won't get your item on the first try, most likely. Romeda would have to keep uncaptchaloguing until she finds the item she is looking for. It can be a very frustrating Fetch Modus as it's a very spontaneous type of one. But since Romeda doesn't exactly plan and just captchalogues whatever, this Fetch Modus works out just fine for her. Lusus Romeda's lusus is a bat lusus named Battie. Battie is female and is an incredibly large bat. She can fit inside Romeda's respiteblock, but barely. She is large enough to where Romeda can fly on her back. As such, whenever they're outside, Battie is properly equipped to fly. Like Romeda, Battie has vision problems and wears glasses. She is an incredibly caring lusus and loves Romeda with all her heart. From day one, Battie has sworn to protect and devote to Romeda at all times. Battie is most of the time docile but very energetic, much like Romeda. Ancestor The Vagabond The Vagabond is the ancestor of Romeda Vashti and the post-scratch incarnation of Androx Vashti. She was known to wield the crowbarkind strife specibus, the same strife weapon Androx wields, but was much longer and larger in appearance. The Vagabond, as her title suggests, often traveled and never stayed in one place for too long. She did this very often, after The Immolate's (ancestor of Cinius Maiken) and his adopted childrens' deaths, to clear her mind from the horrible memories. The Vagabond was unaware that The Immolate had red feelings for her, but the two did have a rather close relationship. It is unknown what her relationship with Ceatus's ancestor was like. They were reported to be seen with each other a lot and seeing each other, too. However, The Vagabond was known to have at least red feelings for Ceatus's ancestor, which mirrors Androx's and Persea's relationship. The two ancestors did have a really close bond, a trait that was passed down to Romeda and Ceatus, instead. It is also unknown what relationship The Vagabond had with Maitea's ancestor. Before the incident, The Vagabond was described to be understanding of others, often saw both sides of arguments and fought for equality. After the incident, she kind of changed. She always spoke in a relatively low and peaceful voice and still did, but she generally never seemed excitable. She was never hyperactive, but she did have occasional moments of joy. It's also unknown how The Vagabond died, but apparently she had died peacefully and no longer in pain, in which the "pain" references her witnessing The Immolate's and his childrens' deaths. Romeda is very interested in her ancestor but feels as if she can't live up to her ancestor's "coolness." Fortunately, Ceatus and Maitea remind Romeda that she is "cool" in her own, Romeda-y way. Dancestor Androx Vashti Androx Vashti is a Mage of Mind, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Vagabond and Romeda Vashti's dancestor. She is the matesprit of Persea Cetids, the dancestor of Ceatus Cetids, and she is also the moirail of Dareas Planci, the dancestor to Lodove Planci. She is 9.5 sweeps old, or 20 human years old. Her strife specibus is the crowbarkind, but Androx uses it as if it was a bat. Her lusus is also a bat also named "Battie," but her lusus is older and more brittle than Romeda's Battie. Unlike Romeda, Androx does not have ADHD, is not impulsive and seems to generally be calm and chill for the most part. Androx and Persea also hang out with Cronus Ampora and Meenah Peixes frequently. She is described to be the "cool, biker chick," as she takes interest in riding the humans' "two wheeled device," which is the motorcycle. Because of her generally relaxed nature, she may speak grammatically correct but uses more slang than Romeda ever does. However, her lax nature is not to be underestimated. Although it takes a lot to break it, once her lax nature is tempered with severely, Androx can have fits of rage and it will take a lot to calm her down. According to Persea, Androx actually has anger issues but she helps correct them by taking therapy sessions with Persea. And according to Androx herself, Persea's presence is the only thing that soothes her truly. Unlike most dancestors, Androx actually has a positive relationship with her dancestor Romeda. Romeda often seeks advice and whatnot from Androx, and whenever Ceatus and Maitea aren't around, Androx makes sure that Romeda is kept in line. Although, there are times where Androx and Romeda have fun and that usually involves them doing whatever. Because of their close relationship, Romeda and Androx call themselves "Dansisters." Inverted Self The Puissant Frenetic In the pre-scratch version where Androx Vashti is the descendant, Romeda grew up to be Androx's ancestor, The Puissant Frenetic. She was also known as solely The Frenetic. As evident by her name, The Puissant Frenetic was extremely hyperactive and could never sit still, but had remarkable and incredible strength. She fought with her batkind strife specibus, which is the same as Romeda's bat now. She was a force not to be reckoned with and could easily take down any lowblood that opposed them. Mid-to-highbloods posed a challenge to The Frenetic, but she fought them regardless. Being an older version of Romeda, some things do remain the same. For instance she still has Troll ADHD, and thus uses that as an advantage to fight. But it's unknown if she is still moirails with an older Ceatus or matesprits with an older and beloved Maitea. (wip!!) Relationships Battie IA: battie is like my mooom IA: if that's even pooossible ooof cooourse IA: ... yooou knooow what IA: she's my mooom nooow Battie is a bat lusus and the lusus to Romeda. Like Romeda, Battie has vision problems and helps it by wearing glasses as well. Romeda actually has a strong bond with her lusus and treats her lusus with respect and love. In fact, she has many pictures she drew of Battie on her own refrigerator. Because of the bond they have, Battie really enjoys taking care of Romeda and views Romeda as if she was her own child (if that's even possible of course). Battie trusts Romeda enough to fly with her, something that Battie doesn't really allow anybody else to do. Maitea Givare IA: sooo this is what it's like tooo be in looove IA: i feel )sooo( happy!!! IA: she makes me sooo happy!!! IA: i guess this is what androoox feels like all the time with persea,,, awesooome!!! Maitea Givare is a female mutant pink blooded landdweller and Romeda's matesprit. Romeda didn't fall for Maitea first, as it was Maitea who fell for Romeda. Maitea is known to be an excellent matchmaker, and she evidently surprised herself by her and Romeda being the next match she sets up. In fact, she even broke her bow strife specibus from looking at Romeda. It didn't take long but Romeda soon fell in love with the matchmaker. Romeda was able to look past Maitea's mutant status and see the true self of Maitea. Another reason why Romeda fell in love with Maitea is that Maitea could handle and accept Romeda's impulsive and hyperkinetic nature, something Romeda always looked for in a matespritship. Their matespritship is a very strong one, composing of a ton of love, immense trust, immense loyalty and a lot of care for one another. Romeda often says that their emotions aren't pity, like how Karkat puts it, but that it's just love. Like Maitea, if you mention to Romeda about Maitea, Romeda will get very excited and ramble about her matesprit; if you are comfortable with Romeda going on about Maitea, of course. Romeda is still hyperactive around Maitea, but she's way more upbeat with Maitea too. Unfortunately, Romeda is aware that Maitea is a tad bit jealous of Romeda's and Ceatus's moirallegiance but Romeda makes sure that her along with Ceatus mean the whole world to her and that she loves both with all her heart. Romeda is so grateful to have Maitea in her life and would do anything for her matesprit. Ceatus Cetids IA: he enjoooys beign arooound me fooor sooome reasooon,,, but i looove him fooor that IA: he's grateful fooor me and i am grateful fooor him Ceatus Cetids is her fuchsia blooded seadweller moirail for a long time. It was unknown how the two even met, but it was said that once they did met, they formed a indestructible bond composing of platonic love, trust and care. Ceatus looks after Romeda, and vice versa, and the two have no trouble doing so for each other. They are comfortable about talking to each other about their feelings and generally don't keep secrets from each other. Their ancestors were known to at least have red feelings for each other (their relationship was unclear), but the red feelings were passed down to each of their dancestors rather than Ceatus and Romeda themselves. Although, the strong and indestructible bond aspect was passed down to Romeda and Ceatus. Persea Cetids IA: he's a nice guy IA: i mean,,, he's almooost like ceatus but ooolder and way fancier and way proooper Persea is Ceatus's dancestor. Romeda and Persea have a good relationship, considering the fact that Persea is dating Androx, Romeda's dancestor. Romeda doesn't often hang out with Persea as much as Androx does, but she does really like the guy. Androx Vashti IA: androoox is my sister,,, in a way IA: fooor ooone thing,,, we have a pretty uncooomplicated relatiooonship IA: if i have tooo say sooo myself IA: and if i cooould have twooo moooirails,,, she'd be my secooond ooone Androx is the dancestor of Romeda. The two have a close sister relationship, rather than an ancestor-descendent relationship. Kankri remarks about their relationship, saying, "9utstanding. The 69nd these tw9 share is indestructi6le. The l9ve f9r each 9ther is marvel9us. It makes me c9vet that I had a cl9ser relati9nship with my dancest9r. T9 sum up R9meda's and Andr9x's relationship, it's extra9rdinary and a sight w9rth seeing." The two often go to each other for advice and company, and whenever Ceatus isn't with Romeda, Androx makes sure that Romeda is kept in line. Androx is aware of how hyperactive Romeda is, and always makes sure that it's not always her fault for getting things wrong. Due to their close bond, Androx and Romeda call themselves "Dansisters," much like how Terezi and Vriska are the "Scourge Sisters." Cinius Maiken IA: this dude,,, i looove this dude IA: a really sweet jade bloood,,, Cinius is a jade blooded troll who was tasked with taking care of the baby grubs. However, Cinius is currently on "maternity leave," meaning he's taking a break from his responsibilities to care to two "physically mutant" trolls who's lusii abandoned them until the two trolls reach about eight sweeps. Romeda has nothing but respect for Cinius and the two seem to get along just fine. Romeda may occasionally help Cinius with his adopted trolls. It was rumored that Cinius used to have red feelings for Romeda, but even if he still had them, Romeda wouldn't think any different of him. Giarua Talius IA: she's my man,,, IA: and cinius's man,,, haha Giarua is a bronze blooded troll who is the matesprit of Cinius. She is also a mechanic and inventor, and is generally skilled in fixing machines. Romeda and Giarua have a best friend like complex. Romeda is very curious in what Giarua does for a living, and Giarua is willing to explain to Romeda what she does. Because Giarua is Cinius's matesprit and Cinius and Romeda are friends, Romeda basically considers Giaurua a friend of hers. Other Trolls Because Romeda is a teal blood, she is considered middle class and somewhat highclass to lowerbloods. However, due to Romeda's generally accepting personality, she usually gets along with lowbloods and highbloods alike. Albeit she gets a long more with lowbloods than highbloods. Some trolls, however, cannot handle her hyperactivity, and usually make remarks about it. A notable example of a troll like that is Austri Farsas, and luckily Romeda hates her. She dislikes Caille's hate towards seadwellers and tries to make sure that Caille doesn't kill any of them. Gallery Romeda Vashti.png|Romeda rendered in the artist's (Ami670) style. This ref is a little bit outdated and not to mention incomplete, but the design remains more or less the same. Romeda the Sylph of Mind.png|Romeda as a fully realized Sylph of Mind (or in Hero Mode) Trivia *Romeda's original name was going to be Phoebe. However, this was ultimately scrapped, as it did not stick around. Romeda's last name, Vashti, was kept. *She has freckles, one of the very few trolls to have them. *Her original Trollian handle was "clearThoughts," which was thought of before making her impulsive and have ADHD. *Romeda was not the first troll to be created by Jake (Ami670). Their first troll ever was a cyan blood troll named "Malice Bullaz." But, Romeda was the first developed troll by Jake. *Romeda and Ceatus's moirallegiance is based off Jake's and Mae's (Ceatus's creator and Jake's real life best friend) friendship, in real life. **It's also worth mentioning that Romeda and Maitea's matespritship is based off of Jake's and Ray's (Maitea's creator and Jake's boyfriend in real life) relationship. *Romeda has a habit of calling anyone "dude" or "man," unless said person is uncomfortable with it. *She is never seen with her hair down so it's always in two fluffy buns. **However in her God Tier when her hood is up, her buns disappear underneath the hood. *Between all of her "friends" in her session, Romeda is one of the few trolls to break the "only AGCT letters" rule, given that she has "I" and "A" for her Trollian initials. **Caille Tantis also breaks the "AGCT" letter rule. *Whenever Romeda gets overwhelmed, she'll repeatedly tap her feet in a similar manner to tap dancing. *She is one of the few god tier trolls not to have fairy wings, but rather to have bat wings. This was due to Jake not knowing that they're supposed to have insect wings. So by technicalities, Romeda could be considered a mutant. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Ami670